legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S6 P7/Transcript
(Akira and Miska are seen leading the heroes to another room where yelling is heard inside) Akira: Well, here it is. Miska: The Arena. Alex: Whoa... (Targhuls are seen watching as two other Targhuls fight in a large circular area against one another. One of the Targhul body slams the other into the ground) ???: GNN!! ???: Gotcha! Erin: Jeez. Akira: Yeah, cool right? Rose: Uhhh.... Kyle: Is this like a fight to the death kind of thing? Akira: Like we said, you fight until you or your opponent get tired out. Miska: I mean that's how it works for us since we regenerate. Alex: Oh. Kyle: Wow. Akira: Yeah, exactly. Erin: Well this also sounds like it would be a good way to relieve stress. Miska: Heh. One way of putting it. Akira: You have no idea how good it feels to come home from hunting just to rip your friend's head off and watch it grow back. Miska: Feels SO good! Alex:...... Emily: Okay then... Miska: Don't get it twisted though, this place mainly serves to figure out who's really the strongest among us. Zulu: And Winter is the strongest among you? Akira: Damn right. No one can beat Winter. Miska: She's the strongest one here. Alex: And who's second? Miska: I- Akira: Me! Miska: Wha- No that's a lie! Akira: Is it bro? Miska: It is! I've beat you more times than I can count! Akira: Wrong! I've knocked you flat on your ass you lost count! Miska: I've beaten you, you idiot! Akira: Oh you wanna go again!? Ghira: Guys calm down! Miska:...... Akira:..... Miska:....Fine. Akira: Hmph, about time. (Akira then looks at Ghira) Akira: Besides, I didn't wanna fight him anyway. Ghira: Hm? Akira: *Points at Ghira* No, I'd rather see what you can do Ghira. Miska: Huh?? Blake B: What?? Ghira: Wait, me? Akira: Yes you. Ghira: Why? Akira: Because, you intrigue me. I haven't had the pleasure of pummeling a Targhul Hybrid like you. Ghira: Jeez laying it on tricks aren't you? Akira: What's the matter? Scared? Ghira: No I'm not scared! Akira: Then come on kitty cat. You gonna accept my challenge? Ghira:... Blake B: Ghira, you don't have to accept this if you don't want to. Ghira: No, I'm doing it! I'm not a wuss! Akira: So that's a yes? Ghira: Yeah! I'll do it! I'll kick your ass! Akira: Heheheh. Excellent. Blake B: You sure Ghira? Ghira: Totally! I got this! Akira: Then let's prove it. Gentlemen! (The other Targhul look over) Akira: Leave the room for a bit. I've gotta teach these kids a lesson about strength. (The Targhul all go and leave) Akira: Step into the circle Kitty Cat. Ghira: With pleasure. Miska: Go easy on him Akira. Winter'll kill us if she hears we hurt one of these guys. Akira: I will. (The two step into the circle) Akira: Now then, before we start let me say the rules. Ghira: Okay. Akira: The first rule....is that there are no rules. Ghira:.... Akira: You can use super powers and any kind of attack you want, but no fire. Fire is an easy way to kill your opponent by accident. Ghira: Well, good thing I don't have fire then. Yang: You got this Ghira! Shade: Yeah kick his ass! Miska: *Thinking* I know he said he'll go easy, but if it comes to it, I'll tell Ghira Akira's weakness. Akira: Now, let's begin shall we? Ghira: Your move. Akira: Perfect. (Akira bears his claws before he jumps toward Ghira) Ghira: !! (Akira pounces Ghira who kicks him back) Akira: Gnn! Dammit! Ghira: Never said this would be easy! Akira: Neither did I! (Akira pounces again and bites down on Ghira's arm) Ghira: GAH!! Blake B: Ghira! Akira: Ha! Now I got you! (Akira begins slashing at Ghira who turns his hand into a small blade) Ghira: Enough! (Ghira stabs Akira through the shoulder) Akira: GAH!! You little- (Akira punches Ghira in the face) Ghira: Hnng! Yang: Oh man. Shade: He's starting to get pulverized! Miska:..... Ghira: Gnn, shit. I need to do something to escape his grip! (Akira goes for another attack before Ghira shoots a vine out of his hand, wrapping it around his arm) Akira: Wha-?? Ghira: Gotcha! (Akira then goes and bites down onto Ghira again) Ghira: !! AAAHHH!!! Blake B: !! (Ghira lets go of Akira's arm as he digs his teeth into Ghira's neck) Ghira: Okay okay, *Choking* calm down! Miska: *Sigh* Goddammit Akira. Akira: Surrender! Surrender right now! Ghira: NEVER!! (Miska then stands up) Blake B: Huh? Miska: Ghira! Akira has a weakness you can exploit! Ghira: *Choking* Tell me! Miska: *Sigh* Akira's gonna kill me for this. Rub his belly! Blake B: ??? Alex: What?? Ghira: Excuse me??? Miska: Do it, trust me it works! Ghira: Oh come on... Akira: Wait, what did- (Ghira uses his hand and starts rubbing Akira's belly) Akira: !! Ghira: What the hell.... Akira: S-Stop that! Ghira: *Continues to rub* N-No. Akira: I swear I'm gonna- .....I-I..... (Akira releases his bite on Ghira's neck as he falls onto his back. Ghira continues rubbing his belly) Alex:..... Erin: That actually worked? Miska: Part wolf remember? Kyle: And....that means...? Miska: It works. Blake B:.... (Ghira continues rubbing Akira's belly) Akira: P-Please....stop... Ghira; Surrender and I will. Ruby: Aww look at him on his belly like that! Rose: That's so cute! Akira: Y-You bastard.... Ghira: You gonna surrender or not? Trust me, this is weird for me too. Akira: Gnn....Hnng....F-Fine stop, I surrender! Ghira: *Stops rubbing* Finally! (Ghira stands up and backs away as Akira catches his breath) Akira: *Panting* Miska.... Miska: *Smirks* Yeah bro? Akira: You better keep this secret from the others, got it? Miska: My lips are sealed. Akira: *Growls* Ghira: Hm, some weakness eh Akira? Akira: Shut up! Erin: Brought down the big bad wolf huh Ghira? Kyle: Clever move! Akira: Why you little- ???: What's going on in here? (The heroes all look to find Winter at the door) Miska: Sis! Winter: Did I miss a fight? Miska: You missed Ghira beating Akira. Akira:.... Winter: He lost? Miska: Yep! Winter: Let me guess, you told Ghira Akira's weakness huh? Miska: Maaaaybe. Winter: Miska…. Miska: Hey I had to say something to keep Akira from going over board! Winter: Akira... Akira: What?! He can regenerate! Winter: Still, that's not an excuse to be so brutal to our guests! Akira: So what? Winter: Make another slip up like that and I'll make sure the entire Den knows about your weakness. Akira: You wouldn't dare! Winter: Anything to protect my title as champion. Akira: Aaaaahh! …. Fine. Winter: Good. *To Ghira* Now are you all right? Did Akira hurt you? Ghira: A little but don't worry about it I'm fine. Winter: Good. Ghira: Yeah. Winter: Where's Jessica and Raynell? Alex: They're in the nursery. Winter: Oh, that's understandable. Alex: Yep. Sure is. Zulu: So how're you doing? Winter: Pretty good. I finally got that pup to sleep. Zulu; That's good Winter! (Winter smiles before the heroes hear growling) Alex: Hm? (The heroes look to find a Targhul Puppy growling at Blake) ???: *Growling* Blake B: Uhhh.... ???: *Angry Bark* Blake B: !! AAH! *Runs off* (The Targhul puppy chases Blake) Yang: WHOA HEY STOP! *Chases the puppy* SHE'S NOT A CHEW TOY!! Ghira: *Sigh* I knew that would happen eventually. Winter: Hm? *Looks* Oh man! Puppy wait, stop that! ???: *Bark* Winter: She's not a toy, she's a person! (The puppy continues chasing Blake around) Blake B: GET AWAY! *Climbs up a building* (The puppy barks at Blake as she stays up out of its reach) ???: *Bark* *Bark bark* Blake B: !! Shade: Should we stop it? Ghira: Uhhh- (Yang then picks the puppy up) ???: *Confused whine* Yang: Listen little pup. I know you like to chase cats, but Blake is my friend. She's not someone you can chase like that. ???:...... Yang: So can you leave her be buddy? Please? ???:..... (The puppy then licks Yang's face) ???: *Happy bark* Yang: Awww. (Yang puts the puppy down before it runs away) Yang: Alright Blake, it's safe. Blake B: You sure? Yang: Yeah he's gone. You can come down. Blake B: *Sighs with relief and jumps down* Thanks Yang. Yang: No prob. (Winter is seen holding the puppy) Winter: Sorry about that, some of these guys get a bit rowdy sometimes. ???: *Bark* Winter: Yes you. ???: *Whine* Winter: Don't give me that. Blake B: Hey hey, it's okay Winter. Don't be so hard on him. Winter: Well I just can't afford to have my guests get hurt. Not after all the progress we've made. Zulu: It's fine Winter, trust me. Alex: You don't have to worry. Winter: Well, if you say so. (Winter puts the puppy down on the floor) Winter: Now go play with the others. ???: *Bark*! (The puppy runs off as Winter smiles. The scene then cuts to the puppy running as a Federation Drone watches it from outside with a window) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts